Deadman Wonderland ReMix
by tmcreator
Summary: This is a remix of deadman wonderland it has alot of action and grea story line there will be lots more chapters coming at least 3 or 4 a is story is about a 16 yr old boy Tahir who meets a girl that Turns him into a deadman features 2 new characters as the main characters but all the other main characters still play a huge role in story plz reveiw and eave commens to help


April 11th 1999 a very, very dark day for many as there was a giant red explosion that killed many and forced mostly everyone in tokyo to evacuate their homes. The cause of the explosion was unknown and still is to this day, but what we do know is that tokyo is now a barren waste land that no lives upon. Except, the prisoners of Deadmans Wonderland. After the explosion in tokyo someone courageous was brave enough to build a prison there. But this wasnt any ordinary prison. It was an amusement park for people to come watch the dangerous criminals engage in dangerous competitions against each other where sometimes some of them died brutally, but thats not even the worst part Deadmans Wonderland holds a terribly horrific secret underneath its foundation a secret no one knows about not even the prisoners and not even the warden herself. Before we get into this secret you must first hear of a young mans story. His name is Tahir Curtis and he is a Deadman.

The day of the red explosion was also the day this boy was born. He was born in Newark, New jersey. He has brown skin and dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He lived a peaceful life with his mom, brother, and two sisters. When Tahir turned five his mom moved down to North Carolina. They had a nice sized two story home with a big backyard, they lived in a nice, quiet neighborhood where Tahir had plenty of freinds. Overall Tahir had a beatiful childhood.

**January 1st, 2015**

"Yo Ty" someone called from outside Tahir's house

"Wassup Kameron" he said as he opened up the window to his room

Kameron is Tahir's best freind since he first moved to North Carolina. They practically do everything together.

"Are you coming to school today or what" Kameron asked

"Nahhh, butt I'll go tommorow" he said grinning

"Youve been saying that for the past 3 days, you gotta get your education bro, and if your mom found out..."

"Alright dammit" Tahir said before Kameron could finish his sentence, You might as well be my my mom always nagging me.

" Aye what kind of freind would I be if I didn't" Kameron replied laughing

" yea whatever" Tahir said walking away from the window to go get dressed

35 minutes later and Tahir and Kameron were on their way to school. They both went to Rolesville Highschool and were sophmores. Although Tahir is lazy and could'nt care less about school he actually gets very good grades. Hs mom had always called him her little genius but was always mad because she knew he could better.

" You know were getting new students today right, its supposed to be at least 200 new students" Kameron said

"Yea I know but isnt it strange that so many students are coming and its so late in the year" Tahir replied puzzled

" Hmmm yea now that I think about it that is strange" kameron said

" well whatever no point in wasting energy thinking bout it lets just wait for the answer to come to us" Tahir said with a big smile on his face

Kameron just looked at his freind, laughed and said " Man you can be sooo lazy at times, even thinking requires too muhch energy for you"

" Yea whatever" Tahir said with the huge smile still on his face.

As they arrived at the main doors of the school Tahir accidently bumb into this girl causing the both of them to fall.

" owwww that shit really hurt watch where you going next time dumb ass" He said as he was getting back up to his feet.

As he was getting up he noticed it was a girl and that she was crying.

" H-hey why ya crying" he asked, did i bumb into you too hard

The girl began to raise up and said "I-Im very sorry sir it wont happen again"

" No its ok really,It was my fault"Tahir said feeling like a peice of shit for making her cry.

" O-Ok its just that you seemed so mad like you, you hated me" she said still tears falling from her eyes.

Tahir wiped the tears from her eyes and told her " Nahh I dont hate anyone, and sorry i came off like that i do have a bad temper"

The girl picked her head up and when she did you could see that she was blushing, and she was blushing hard.

"Are you good you look like a tomato right now" Tahir asked half jokingly half serious

The mystery girl blushed even harder and just ran away.

" ok" Kameron said, That was weird.

" yea lets get to class" Tahir said heading towards the door.

Tahir went throughout his school day as usual, half asleep. The only time he wasnt sleep was when he was at lunch and during class when new students where introduced, only to see if he had a class with that mystery girl. He doesnt know why but he just cant get her out his mind. It isnt like him to stress over something like this cause he thinks its a waste of energy but for some unknown reason he is so interested in meeting this girl again. It wasnt till 8th period that he saw the mystery girl. She was going up the stairs to the 5th floor.

"there arent any classes up there jusf the roof and teacher lounges" Tahir thought to himself

He decided to follow the girl up to the fifth floor. when they got there he got a cramp in his stomach. The kind he gotw when he felt something bad was about to happen. He thought about goin back but decidd to keep going. She finally came to a stop at a empty classroom and went in. Tahir went in after her. When he got in she was sitting by the big glass window just crying. He went up and tapped her on the shoulder.

" Hey my names ta-" before he coud finish she had hit him in the stomach hard enough to make him double over.

"Oh my god im so sorry I had no idea who you were i just knew someone was following me so i got scared and when you tapped me on my shoulder I just snapped" she said concerned and scared causehe was now coughing up blood .

Tahir began to stand up and just looked at her for a while.

" You probably hate me now dont you" she asked turning around and starting to cry

" ahahaha nahh i already told you I dont hate anybody" he said smiling

She turned back around and was surprised at what he said. she started to blush.

" My name is M-Mystery" she ssaid looking down but smiling

" My names Tahir " as he said this he fell down in pain

"Oh my god are you okay" Mystery asked rushing to him quickly

" yea im fine but damn Mystery you sure do punch like a man" Tahir said holding his gut.

She turned back towards the window and said " Yea I know im a freak"

" Hey Mystery you gotta stop being so depressing all the time it makes it hard to enjoy that cute face" he said with a huge smile on his face

Mystery has a light brown skin color as if she was mixed with Black and White. She has extremely long brow hair and eyes to match.

" Do you really mean that" she was blushing so hardshe felt on tne verge of passing out.

But before Tahir could reply there was a huge explosion sound from within the building Tahir quickly grabbed mystery and ran outside to see what was going on. They ran down the stairs only to see that there was fire everywhere on floors 1-4.

" What do we do" Mystery asked looking around scared

Tahir said nothing just grabbed Mystery and took her down the schools outside stair well. When they finally got out they saw a piles and piles of dead bodies and men in big bulky suis with guns.

"Oh no" Mystery said

" No No No" Tahir had seen that in one of the piles Kameron was dead.

Tahir had just fallin to his knees in too much shock to say anything.

" Tahir get up we have to go now" Mystery was saying as she was trying to drag Tahir to safety.

He was still in shock about to pass out. Mystery managed to drag Tahir to safety in the woods nearby the school when they bumped into a stange character.

Tahir POV

Why, why was all i could think to myself as I felft myself being dragged, I soon started feel grass and see trees lotsof them. We must've been in the forest when all of a sudden she dropped my hand and I heard voices,quiet at first but they no one of the voices got louder, it was Mystery's I think, why is she helping me. I started losing consciousness i started hearing rapid movents like they were fighting while I was slowly fading away. the moving stopped I heard bang, then a scream, then a voice said No leave him alone. Next thing I know as soon as everything faded away I felt a huge pain in my stomach like maybe someone took a chunk outta me. I screamed and then there was nothing.


End file.
